


Stress and muffins

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [32]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Newt is stressed, Thomas is hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Why are you baking muffins at three in the morning?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a Panic! At the disco/Milk reference here that I don't regret

"Why are you baking muffins at three in the morning?"Thomas asked while rubbing his eyes.Newt shushed his boyfriend and quickly grabbed the flour."Newtie"

"Pass me the milk"

"The organic or the low fat?"

"As long as it's milk,it's fine"

"Why do we even have so much milk?One could feel a bathtub with it"Thomas mumbled before giving the bottle to Newt"Now will you tell me why you're making muffins?"

"I cook when I'm stressed"

"But why are you stressed?"

"Tough day at work"he whispered and poured the milk in the mixer"Bring me some dark chocolate"

"Dark?Ew"

"Fine bring me some regular one"

"Yay!"Thomas squealed like a little kid before putting his finger inside the cake mix"This is really good"

"Yeah,my sister taught me how to cook"

"I never thought I'd say this but can you be stressed more often?"Thomas questioned pulling the most adorable puppy eyes he could manage.

"I think my stress will be gone after the muffins are made"

"Great and then we should get some sleep because tomorrow is a big day"

"Sunday?Why?"

"We're meeting up with my parents,remember?"suddenly before Thomas could process his words,Newt had turned green from the stress.His hands began shaking-Thomas was certain he would collapse in any moment.

"Tommy"

"Yes?"

"We're making pizza"

"Yes!"


End file.
